This invention relates to portable mechanical power units and more particularly, relates to a portable hydraulic power unit that can be manually carried while in operation.
Portable power units are of use where it is impractical to draw power from a larger, more powerful fixed power source. They are typically used for jobs such as cutting, hauling, etc., where the power source is mobile to perform its function. Portable units of this type that can be manually carried while in operation generally include a small gasoline engine with a chain drive.
Although its light weight makes it an attractive portable power unit, a chain-driven unit suffers from several drawbacks. It cannot provide power to as many types of tools as a hydraulic unit can. Nor can it provide power to a mobile tool remote from the engine. Hydraulic units heretofore available, however, have not been able to be manually carried while in operation, primarily because of their relatively large weight and size.
A need, therefore, remains for a portable power unit that can be manually carried in operation and can be used to lift and transport heavy loads over different terrain. For example, such a unit could be used for hauling game from remote areas inaccessible to a vehicle.